Entangled In Fate
by Otomemiki
Summary: "Your Fate and His fate will turn out just like in that book" Noctis and Lunafreya are young childhood friends and they are both betrothed to be married in the future.But sadly things don't always end up like a fairytale.
1. Chapter 1

Lunafreya and Noctis were best friends. They were also royalty and betrothed.

A little Luna was running around the castle grounds,pulling along a little Noctis.

"Come on Noctis! come on!" giggled Luna as she dragged him around.

"But I'm sleepy!" The young prince protested.

Luna stopped running and faced him."Come on! we haven't played together in months!"

Noctis sighed as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes."Yeah but I'm tired."

The young princess bit her lip in annoyance."Fine! be that way."

Luna turned her back and crossed her arms. She planned to stay mad until She heard his little voice.

"Can't we read a book instead?"

She turned her head and titled it in confusion."You would rather read then play?"

Noctis nodded his head and sat on the ground."I like reading with you Luna."

Luna felt her small anger melt away. She wasn't really angry at him,but She had wanted to play hide and seek. But reading was good too,as long as they were together.

"Okay." Luna said,smiling softly."I'll go get it.

The young princess ran into the castle doors and down the big hallway. She stopped once she reached her room and opened the doors.

The book Noctis and Luna read together all the time, was about a young prince and princess,just like them.

The story was very similar to theirs. In fact, It was almost as if the book was written for them.

Luna smiled as she grabbed the book and turned to leave when She stopped suddenly.

"You know he's never going to be a good king." A cold voice stopped the young girl in her tracks.

Luna looked at the figure standing in the doorway to her room. It was her older brother,Ravus.

"You are wrong!" She protested."Noctis will be the best king ever. You'll see!"

Ravus just snorted and looked at the book in her hands."Your fate and his fate will turn out just like that book."

Luna narrowed her eyes at her brother."You are wrong!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you,my dear sister." Ravus stated coldly before walking away.

Luna tightened her grip on the book and squatted on the floor,hanging her head."You are wrong Ravus!" Her high voice squeaked as she held back her tears.

* * *

 **A/n I'm back,with a remake of my story An Arranged** **Marriage.I'm starting over because,I have a little more to work with and I just felt kind of lost in the other story...didn't really know where to go from there.**

 **So I'm back and I hope you can enjoy this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was really late in the night when Luna heard some movement in the room. She slowly opened her eyes and cautiously looked around.

She saw a dark figure near the window,feeling some slight panic the young princess turned to check on Noctis. Who was blissfully sleeping,The two children had falling asleep reading the book.

The figure near the window moved quickly as it darted out of the room. Luna's eyes widened as she quickly followed it, But as she got out of the room,the figure was gone.

"Huh?" She whispered."Where did it go?"

"Lunafreya!"

Luna gasped at the sudden shout. King Regis was striding up to her in a quick pace.

"Yes,your Highness?" She quickly straightened up.

"Is Noct asleep?"

"Yes sir." Luna replied,looking up at the older king.

"Well go wake him,quickly!" King Regis spoke quickly as he glanced around.

Not fully understanding the King's emergency tone,She turned around and sprinted down to the bedroom.

Noctis was slowly opening his sleepy eyes when she got there. Luna quickly jumped on the bed."Noct,come on!"

The sleepy prince blinked in confusion."Huh?"

"Just come!" The young princess insisted,grabbing his hand in hers.

The two young children ran hand in hand through the castle corridors. Noctis looked around in confusion,"Luna..."

She stopped running as they came to a hands were still clutched together."King Regis wanted us here."

"Where is here?" Noctis asked looking up at the big door.

"You must still be really sleepy." Luna slightly giggle."It's the front castle doors."

The doors opened as the two children stepped through. Luna frowned when she saw her Brother standing near a car.

King Regis was near his own car. He spotted the two and started walking towards them.

"Dad...what's going on?" Noctis questioned his Father.

King Regis took a deep breath before looking over at Lunafreya."I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye to Princess Lunafreya."

Noctis frowned and glanced over at Luna,who was staring up at the King."What do you mean Father?"

Luna turned her frown over to her brother Ravus. Who slowly approached the two.

"It is time for us to bid you farewell. My sister has to go away for her training,as a Oracle."

"Ravus...what did you do?" Luna turned her angry tone on her older brother.

"I merely suggested you need to leave to ensure that you turn into the kingdom's best Oracle."

"I don't think that's what you have in mind." Luna spoke in a sharp tone.

"I've had the servants collect your belongings. Come let's go. Our parents are waiting for us in Tenebrae."

Noctis quickly moved in front to protect Luna."Hold on! She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to!"

Luna's eyes wavered as she looked at Noctis and her brother.

The young princess did not want to leave. But she knew in her heart,she had to.

"Noct.." She meekly called out."It's okay."

Noctis turned at her sad tone."Luna...no."

Luna tried her best to smile brightly."It will be alright.I can do this.I can serve my Kingdom."

Noctis grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the adults."Luna no! please don't leave."

She glanced back at her brother."I don't want to. But I have to."

"But you're my best friend! who will read with me? who will play with me? who will..? The young prince's voice trailed off at the last part.

Luna closed her eyes and tried to hold back her tears. Noctis quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. It was one of more then just a child not wanting his friend to leave. It was a desperate plea to keep the one person who was special to him close to his heart.

Luna wrapped her small arms around him and buried her face in his neck,sobbing quietly.

Noctis started sobbing as he held her tighter. Luna gently lifted her head up and looked at Noctis."I will always be with you. You can keep the book we always read together."

Noctis gently wiped away her tears and shook his head."I need you...not the book."

"Well you can't have her." Ravus's voice interrupted them.

"Ravus!" Luna growled.

"She has a calling."Ravus spoke like that would end the argument.

Luna sighed as she looked back at Noctis."I'll see you soon." She promised.

"Come on sister." Ravus growled as he grabbed her arm.

Noctis had clutched onto her hand,keeping her brother from grabbing her.

"King Regis...would you please remove your son?" Ravus was getting annoyed.

"Noct...let her go son." King Regis spoke gently to the young prince.

Luna gently tightened her grip before letting go of Noctis's hand."Good bye Noctis."

Noctis watched in horror as Luna was pushed into the car. As it started to pull off,He sprinted towards the car."No! no no no! Luna!"

Luna turned to the back window and waved back sadly. Her tears were flowing like a river down her cheeks.

* * *

 **A/n**

 **There is chapter two! I'm feeling my creative juices flowing. I cannot wait for the game to finally be out. Two weeks y'all!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! please read and review!**

 **Xoxoxoxo**


End file.
